Buscando L Amor
by DaniLovesEdward
Summary: Song-Fic. Te encontre -musito...Yo tambien te he estado buscando-expreso ella. Inspirada en la cancion del mismo nombre, autoria de Sonohra.


**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, y la trama es inspirada en la canción **Buscando L´Amor **de Sonohra.

Le recomiendo que escuchen la canción!

Disfruten! xD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bella…Bella…BELLA!!!!- grita Alice

-Oh! Lo siento mucho Ali…estaba pensando-suspira

-¡No! Quien dijo…-respondió con sarcasmo-esta bien que estés enamorada pero trabaja por favor.

Y era verdad…Bella estaba enamorada de ese bello chico de hipnotizantes ojos verdes. _Edward Cullen, _nada más y nada menos que el famoso cantante italiano.

Se habían conocido en un bar, el estaba tocando la canción mas hermosa que sus oídos hayan podido escuchar.

_Recordaba como sus finos labios se movían cantando la dulce melodía. No se dio cuenta cuando termino la canción por estar distraída con la bella imagen del Adonis que tenia frente a ella. El al notar su mirada le dio una perfecta sonrisa torcida que la dejo sin aliento. Observo como bajaba del escenario para posarse junto a ella._

_-Hola-musito el muchacho_

_-Ho…Hola-respondió entrecortadamente Bella, es decir el famosísimo Edward Cullen le estaba hablando._

_-Me llamo Edward ¿y tú?_

_-Te conozco, mi nombre es Bella-trato de que su voz sonara a través de los gritos que proferían los fans de Edward._

_-Lindo nombre, te queda perfecto-halagó el chico junto a la sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento a Bella._

_-eh…podría pedirte un favor- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de el._

_-Claro-respondió seguro._

_-¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto?_

_-Seguro, pero ¿tienes cámara?_

_-No, pero ese señor esta tomando fotos._

_-Oh, si es verdad casi lo olvido, ¿vamos?-pregunto educadamente_

_-S…si- torpemente siguió a Edward hasta donde estaba el señor._

_-Ok, bueno sonrían- dijo de mala gana el señor._

_Los dos sonrieron, el señor le entrego a Edward la foto._

_-Sales muy bonita._

_Pero antes que Bella pudiera responder un hombre grito su nombre._

_-ISABELLA, donde te metiste niña-grito exasperado el hombre-tu madre te esta buscando como loca, vámonos._

_-Pe…pero._

_-Nada de peros, nos vamos, vaya susto que nos distes._

_Bella volteo a ver avergonzada al chico que tenia detrás, pero no logro despedirse, Charlie la arrastraba fuera del bar._

Recuerda ese día como si fuera ayer, cuando en realidad han pasado 2 años.

Suspira y vuelve a su trabajo.

-Dígame, en que le puedo ayudar-musito monótonamente.

-Un capuchino y 2 pasteles.

-En seguida se los traigo.

De repente una melodía muy conocida empezó a sonar en la radio _**Buscando L´Amor.**_

Comenzó a tararearla, esa canción era de _el, Edward._ Cada vez que la escuchaba comenzaba a bailar y a cantar. Aunque si lo admitía la canción le daba algo de nostalgia, ya que se trata de que el busca el amor. Su amor platónico se había enamorado de otra…o eso pensaba ella.

Edward estaba paseando tranquilo por las calles de Forks, regresaba después de una gira. Regresaba con la esperanza de volver a verla, a _ella, Bella._

La chica que había robado su corazón hace 2 años.

Recuerda el incidente. Lo recuerda cada vez que necesita fuerza. Esa chica había logrado marcarlo con una sola mirada.

Cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente en su interpretación en un bar de Forks Cuando volteo, vio los más impactantes que había visto jamás.

Esa chica lo había dejado impactado. Así que no puedo evitar preguntarle su nombre. Cuando le pidió una foto, fue lo más mágico que le haya podido pasar. Pero lamentablemente no la pudo conocer a fondo como quería, la repentina ida lo había dejado en show, del golpe se había olvidado la foto. Algo bueno para el, se quedaría con la imagen mas bella que había visto en su vida.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le dibujo en su rostro. Estaba decidido a encontrarla. En ella se inspiro para escribir su canción _**Buscando L`Amor**_, deseaba encontrarla, ya que ella tenía su corazón.

Mientras recordaba todo esto encontró una cafetería. Le apetecieron unos pastelillos.

Cuando entro el aroma de café y pasteles le llego, su estomago gruño. Se dio cuenta de que su canción sonaba en la cafetería. Pero lo que lo dejo anonadado fue quien se encontraba tarareándola y cantándola.

No podía ser _ella_.

Pero lo era. Estaba cantando mientras atendía las mesas, nadie se percato de su llegada, todos veían como la dulce voz de Bella llenaba el local.

Edward se quedo plantado el la puerta viéndola. Estaba tan bella como la recordaba.

De repente llego la parte final de la canción.

_Canta, cielo, que veo el amor que tu llevas dentro de ti…_

Edward decidió cantar lo que quedaba.

_Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino…_

Canto Edward.

Bella al escuchar _su_ voz, volteo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía ser el, pero lo era.

Se quedo embelesada viéndolo.

Su voz era igual de bella como la última vez que lo escucho en vivo.

_Te encontraré_. Resonó la última frase de la canción por todo el local.

-Te encontré-musito Edward, y se fue acercando a ella.

-Por fin te encontré mi querida Bella.

Bella no lo creía esa canción era para ella. De repente sintió la suave mano de Edward acariciar su mejilla. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la suave caricia que se le propinaba.

-Yo también te he estado buscando-respondió Bella.

El corazón de Edward se ensancho, al oír las palabras de Bella.

Sin pensarlo más la beso, algo que quería hacer desde que la vio.

Cuando el beso termino, Edward junto sus frentes y le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Te amo.

Bella se le escapo una lagrima.

-Yo también te amo.

Y esas últimas palabras los unieron para siempre.

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si lo se, que rayos hago con este One-Shot sino he actualizado mis otras historias…PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR. Estaba casualmente escuchando la canción, y no era la primera vez, y un foco en mi cabeza se prendió bin!. Si ustedes investigan se darán cuenta de que este hermoso dueto italiano se inspiro en una fan para escribir la canción (afortunada -.-) y de ahí salio la idea.

¡Es mi primer One-Shot así que no se si le gustara!

**Reviews??? **


End file.
